A Promise to Protect
by Sazadon
Summary: Ed and Al attempt to use Alchemy to bring their dead mother back to life. But they failed at a price. Al lost his whole body while Ed lost his memory till he see's blue fire. After which he wakes with little to no memory of his past with a new adoptive father and twin brother's. He's happy, until the day he got his memory back. Rated:M
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

 **HI!** I'm **DELIGHTED** and _nervous_ to be sharing this story with... whoever really. Reason... This is acutally my first story. So any tips or advice (or to my utter horror corrections (D8)) would be _**VERY**_ much appreciated. I could go on but Im to excited ( _nervous_ ) to **_FINALLY_** get this posted. Again anything before would help, so please be honest. Now I think Ive chewed through enough of you're time. Please enjoy reading as I have typing, and a wonderful da... calander? I'll try to post as I can but, I'm a parranoid brat with a perfectionist streak. So ya, takes a while to go through it all several... times...

.

..

...

 _ **STORY TIME! 8D**_

* * *

"HI!" = Speaking

'Bye.' = Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

A New Play Begins

 **Risembool**

"Hey, this is it Al." Edward said to Alphonse as they both put their hands to a transmutation circle on the floor in their basement. As the circle started to glow Ed and Al were excited to finally put all their hard work to use, to bring their mother back to life.

They watched as the circle glowed arcing toward the center where they had all the ingredients for an adult body. The joy they felt turned to worry as black figures started to form around the circle. "Ed, something doesn't feel right." Al said moments before an eye appeared in the circle making the basket in the middle turn into nothing as long black arms reached out. After that eye appeared, Al's arm was surrounded by those arms as his hand came off just above the wrist. "AAAHHH!"

"AL!" Was all Ed got out as he was blocked from his brother. "AL!"

"BROTHER!" Al yelled out as more limbs attached to his body making him disappear faster.

"BROTHER!" "AL!" They both yelled as Als body appeared to explode in a flash of light to Ed. Ed blinked as he was suddenly in a giant white room. With a giant grey object behind him.

"Al? Wh-What was I just doing? I just-"

"Hello."

Ed heard as he straightened and stared at the only figure in front of him. "Who are you?"

Raising its arms in joy it spoke "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I am the world. I am the Universe. I am god. I am Truth. I am all. I am one. And I am also you." Truth said pointing to Edward. As the door behind Ed opened revealing a black void while the eye appeared from the center. "You have dared to knock on the door. Now the door is open." As those limbs from before came for Ed yet again. Latching onto him, Ed screamed as they dragged him into the door. "Quite child, this is what you wanted isn't it?" As the doors closed around him. "I will show you the truth." As the doors closed, sealing Ed within.

" **It's too much! It's too much, make it stop!"** As Ed closed his eyes to the images flying by. **"What is happening to me!? Stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"** Ed gasped as he saw something ahead. **"Mom! Mom please!"** as he reached his arm out for his mother straining against the arms that are holding him. As he reached for her, the doors closed behind him leaving him with the being from before.

"How was it?" Truth asked as it sat there.

Ed turned around to the door and walk toward it. "I see. My theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done and it's possible! And it's still just missing something! And all the answers are right here. The truth about human transmutation. Please you have to show it to me again." Ed said as Truth finally stood up from it's sitting position.

"I can't do that. I've already shown you all I can with the toll you've paid." Making Ed frown at Truth in confusion.

"Toll? What toll?" Ed said.

"Why your memory. Until you see blue flames I'll hold onto all that you know." Making Ed back away. "Not to mention your brother" Ed froze at that remembering what happened to Al. Horror and fear gripped him rooting him in place. Looking up he sees Truth in his face "It's the law of equivalent exchange. Right young alchemist?" Ed took another step back gripped by a new feeling guilt. "Your time is up. I'll see you later Edward Elric." As the door opened one more time as Ed turned to it, fear all over his face as those arms grabbed him one more time. Looking back at Truth fear turning to burning Rage at the being.

"I'll be back for you! Just you watch! I'LL-" as the door slams shut in front of Ed's face.

"Now then how will things play out? I can hardly wait!" Truth said cackling.

True Cross Academy

"Hello again Shiro! How have you been?~" Said a gentleman in a white tux with pink and purple lining that matched his purple hair, smirking all the while as the Paladin walked in.

"Take a guess." Shiro said as he sat down across from Mephisto. Tired from his trip to exorcise some Chuchi from a very Rural town.

"I take it went well." Mephisto said as he looked the paladin over.

"As well as it could." Making the demon tilt his head a bit in question. "At least no one else will disappear now. I only hope things don't get worse for them." Picking up on Shiro's tired posture Mephisto cooked up some instant ramen for him. "You know that stuff is awful for ya, right?" Shiro said looking from under his red tinted glasses.

"Yes well, food is food right? Ready to head home to take care of the twins then?" Mephisto stated looking to him. Seeing a small smile appear on his face. "I see. Well then just turn in your report and you can take the next month off." Pheles said to Shiro who chuckled as he sat in the chair straighter as he looked at the demon..

"Ya and after a month I'll be buried under exorcist requests for the next two months, right?" He said looking at the demon straight in the eye as a smile was plastered on to the demons lips.

"Well how am I supposed to know that if something required you, I should just get you on the case anyways?" Pheles said shrugging while going in a circle in his chair much to Shiro's annoyance as he heard a sigh escape from the Paladin not long after.

Leaning forward Shiro put his elbows on his knees as he knitted his hands together to rest his forehead on them as he looked down tired. "If something important… (sigh) If **anything** comes up just get me ok? I'd rather deal with whatever it is sooner rather than later." Lowering his hands as he looked back up at the demon sternly "Got the idea?"

Pheles just smiled his big smile as the paladin was too tired to deal with him. "Crystal." was Pheles's response as his noodles dinged. "Ah! Lunch is done!"

As he was about to get it ready blue lightning struck near his soup. "What was that?" Shiro said raising a brow at the demon.

"Thats o-"

Was all Pheles got out before a glowing ring with markings appeared above them to drop a screaming blond boy right on top of the noodles on the desk. "KICK YOUR ASS YOU DAMN BAS..." he quieted as he quickly fell unconscious as the ring disappeared not long after.

Making both Shiro and Mephisto look at each other then the boy. "So care to explain, Pheles?" Shiro asked looking at the Demon while gesturing with his arm to the boy making the demon shrug. Until Pheles noticed a piece of paper glowing. Grabbing the piece of parchment Mephisto read it as memories flooded back to him. "What's that you're reading?" Shiro asked moving over to Mephisto's side Trying to read the parchment as well.

"Ah this explains a lot. So this child here is Edward Elric, for now as for the reason to why he is here is a favor was just called in." Was the reason Mephisto explained much to Shiro's shock.

"Who the hell do you owe a favor to?" Shiro asked still a bit amazed Mephisto owed someone a favor.

"Not important!" Mephisto exclaimed as he started to move around his office knowing Shiro is more annoyed at not getting an answer. "But all you need to know about him is his name which was previously said, he's 11 years of age, and he has no memory of his life before now." Mephisto said as though that was part of everyday life while Shiro looked from him to the boy and back again.

"You mean to tell me-"

"Yep!" Cutting Shiro off. "He has near zero memory of his past 11 years of his life!" Looking at the paladin, Mephisto saw Shock, sadness and anger? He didn't expect to see that emotion on Shiro's face. He mentally chuckled at the thought that the Twins might have a hand in that, but figured he would have to ask Shiro about that later. "But onto the matter at hand." Moving around his desk and pulling papers of all kinds around and about.

"I guess I'll make my leave then ." Shiro said moving for the door.

"Oh, one more thing before you leave, Shiro.~" Pheles said in that tone that made Shiro want to run as far away as possible. "I'll need you to take care of him along with Rin and Yukio." Making the Paladin turn around shocked.

"Come again?"

"Certainly, I need you to take care of Edward Elric along with the Rin and Yukio Okumura." Pheles said while holding some papers out to Shiro while enjoying the Paladins dumbfounded look. "Or would you rather me take care of him for now and you can take care of him later? After all you're the one that just said that you would like to take care of things requiring you sooner rather than later that I recall." Scratching his temple then smirking at Shiro who was fuming. "If you're worried about cash don't worry I'll put extra in your pay for the extra mouth to feed." Making Shiro glare a bit.

"Why do I have to take care of him?! I already have two back at the monastery I don't need a third! And those two already made my hair turn grey, I don't need to lose it as well!" Shiro said sarcastically as the Demon smirked at him.

"Really now Shiro, are you saying that taking care of three boys is harder than fighting Demons? After all they're all very important." Mephisto said the last part more to himself, but Shiro heard as he looked at the demon.

"In what way is this ki…"

But before he could get another word out Pheles handed him the kid and a folder. "Oh nothing important just mumbling to myself. Here is the boy and the folder contains anything you need for him as well as your pay. Take care Shiro darling!~" Mephisto said as he pushed Shiro out the door closing it after Shiro was clear.

"Geez it's like whoever he owes that favor to wouldn't hesitate to kill a guy for a yen." He said as he started to walk down the hall with the kid over his shoulder, looking through the the folder he was handed. "Let's see here birth certificate, Adoption form, payche-" he froze mid-step before continuing. "After we get you settled in Ed I think we'll all go out and have a nice meal, hell I bet Rin would even demand to make it! Haha ha." Shiro said walking down the hall. As the demon returned to his desk mulling over this new development.

"Edward Elric, brother to Alphonse Elric and sons of Von Hohenheim. Key pieces to a orchestra who are now in my care." He said as he looked at the parchment again. "I know you can hear me. And just so you know, I don't know whether to shake your hand or gut you. But considering who you are I would be wasting my time giving myself a handshake?" As he started to laugh while turning in his chair. "Oh how will things go? A whole new path open! A whole new story! Oh I can't wait! This new play will be amazing!" He yelled standing on his chair.

"Um Sir your appointment is here." The intrusion making Mephisto stumble and fall. "Sir are you alright? I'm so sorry! Here let me help"

Finding some ramen noodles in his face Pheles sighed annoyed at this. "Yes, I'm fine. Just give me a minute to tidy up."

"Yes sir sorry again!" She said as she closed the door.

"Uh, humans sometimes." He said as he put his office back into order. Then sitting in his chair, ready for this family.

 **Monastery**

Ed was running to a person he felt like he new only for the person to fade out. Looking around he soon found a white silhouette looking at him smiling. Waking up he was in a cold sweat. Not knowing who or what that person was. Before realizing he doesn't remember much of anything before waking. He tried to recall something that could tell him what was happening. When he couldn't he started freaking out, trying to remember anything to no avail. He was snapped out as someone put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head to look at the person who had his hand on him. He was a older guy, looking past him Ed saw two boys in a doorway. "How are you feeling?" The man asked as the two boys started mumbling to each other in the doorway. "Hey? Can you talk?"

Nodding his head "My name's Edward Elric." Biting his lower lip he continued "Do you know anything about me?" Shiro just looked at him making Ed a bit uncomfortable under the man's gaze, until he sighed.

"Sorry I don't really know much about you as well. The only things I know about you is that your Edward Elric, and that you have no memory of your past. Sorry." Shiro said as Ed looked at his hands. Ed flinched as he looked at the man when he made a noise "Where's my manners! My name is Shiro Fujimoto." He said putting his hand out for Ed, which Ed took. And not turning around Shiro continued "And those two eavesdroppers are my adoptive sons like you." He said as they ducked behind the doors. "The one on the Right is Rin and on the left is Yukio. Boys come in and say hi! It's rude to do that and not introduce yourselves!" After admitting they have long been caught they both came out from behind the door.

"Hi nice to meet you. My name is Yukio Okumura. And this is my older brother Rin." Yukio said from his spot by the door. As Rin walked over to the other side of Ed's bed.

"As the old man said mine is Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you, little bro." Rin said holding his hand out as well while he had a small smile along with a light blush on his face. Ed was about to grab it till Shiro Spoke up.

"Now that you're awake, would you like to join the rest of the monastery for dinner? I'm pretty sure you would enjoy Rin's cooking?" Shiro offered to Ed.

At this Rin nearly exploded for a chance to cook for someone new. "Please let me cook! Please just say yes, you won't regret it!" He begged as Ed kinda edged away as far as he could on the bed from Rin.

Smiling Yukio leaned against the door frame at the site "Please let him, otherwise we won't hear the end of it till tomorrow." Yukio said while looking at Ed as Shiro laughed while Rin glared at his twin.

"Fine, you can cook. But no Dairy!" Getting weird looks from all in the room.

"Why no dairy?" Rin asked a bit bewildered.

"I don't really know." Ed wondered as Rin just shrugged it off and ran to go make dinner. Ed just kinda sat there wondering where that came from.

"Well you might have lost all your memories but somethings just can't be lost that easily. So, by any chance would you know your age?" Shiro asked as he got up.

Ed nodded "I'm 11 years old. Why does that matter?" He looked between the two a bit confused.

"Well" Shiro began as he started to walk for the door. "I need to get you signed up for a decent education. And having your memory taken, that makes it a bit more difficult." He said scratching the back of his head. "I guess we could get a test for you and see where you can be put after word." He said as he walked off mumbling to himself leaving Yukio and Ed alone.

"Well whatever happens welcome to our family Ed." Yukio said looking down the hall after their father.

"Ya well can you be a helpful bro and do something with this thing?" Yukio turned to see Ed swatting at a Coltar.

"Here I got it!" Yukio said with a start as he grabbed a spray bottle that was filled with holy water and sprayed the Coltar as it just disintegrated into thin air. "Are you ok it didn't hurt you did it?" Yukio was checking over Ed carefully.

"Hey, Hey would you cut it out! If it was that easy to take care of how much harm could it have done?" Yukio stood staring at Ed thinking on what to say.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. If more show up go ahead and spray them with this. Got it?" Ed giving a nod in understanding. "Good I'm going to talk to Shiro now." Yukio said as he got up to leave just as Rin popped his head into the doorway a look of concern on his face.

"Hey is everything alright in here?" Rin questioned with a apron on and a bowl with some liquid in it a he stirred it. "We heard noises from down the hall."

"Oh Yukio here was just-" Ed was silenced as Yukio cut in.

"Oh I was just checking him over to see if he was alright and he felt uncomfortable about it." Rin looking at his brother, in a questioning manner. "So what are you making Ni-san?" Yukio asked to change the topic and lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm making Minced sea bream and rice. Speaking of which I better go check on it." Rin said as he went back down the hall to continue cooking.

"So why didn't you say anything about that little pest?" Ed asked wondering the reason why.

Yukio didn't turn around and said "Me or Shiro will discuss with you about that. But for now don't discuss anything like that or this conversation to Rin." As he started for the door. "It's for Rin's own good that he doesn't know about them." Yukio said as he left leaving Ed by himself, to think. When he next looked at the clock he realized an hour past by. That was when Rin popped in with the food along with everyone else in the monastery he assumed and had dinner with him.

After dinner Rin started to gather everyone's dishes as everyone else started to file out of the room. Leaving Ed, Yukio and Shiro the only ones to not tag along, wanting to be alone to discuss some new potential matters. "So Rin, what do you think of the kid?" One of the priests asked. "Besides the memory loss he seems like a nice kid even though he's a bit small."

To their amazement and surprise, Ed was suddenly up on his bed throwing stuff at the one that called him small. "Who are you calling so small they need a highchair to eat at a table." huffing after he'd thrown everything he could get his hands on, then realizing what he just did he sat back onto the bed very embarrassed "Sorry about that I really don't know where that came from." Ed stated as he looked away embarrassed.

"Well at least there is nothing wrong with your body. How about you all go to sleep. We got it from here." Shiro said receiving a nod they all left.

"Don't be too long Yukio." Rin said.

"I won't!" As they were finally alone.

Shiro was happy before he turned to Ed with a stern look in his face. "So there is one rule you have to follow when it comes to Rin, Ed. And you gotta promise to adhere to it at all costs. Got it?" Shiro said. As serious as someone could be, getting a quick, albeit nervous nod out of Ed. "Cause if you don't, Rin might; or more likely will not have much of a happy life." Ed didn't like how that sounded and seeing how serious Shiro is now compared to earlier, Ed felt nervous. "The one rule when it comes to Rin. Is he must never find out about demons or his heritage."

 **Park**

 _3 years later_

"RARGH!" A teen yelled as he went flying to a fence as both of his friends went to either of his side.

"What are you? Some kind of demon?" Said one teen looking at Rin.

"Holy crap. These guys are bad news!" Said the third as they both started to get there friend up.

"Come on let's get out of here!" As they left the park leaving Rin and Ed alone.

"Who are you calling a demon?! You assholes are way more demonic than him!" Ed shouted while clenching his fist in the air after them.

Meanwhile Rin wiped his nose. Feeling a liquid substance come off onto his glove. "Ah crap, I did it again." He said as a lone pigeon flew off toward the morning sun. "What am I doing? Damn it."

"Hey you ok Rin?" Ed asked coming up next to Rin looking at the fading image of the dove in the distance. "You looked a bit roughed up."

Rin sighed at his adopted brothers concern. "Ya I'm fine for now. But the old man is going to have a cow when he sees me." Rin stated. "And why do you almost never have as bad of a time as me in fights, huh?! I mean I'm all beat up but you look like you just got done doing a freaking jog!" Rin said to Ed who just shrugged.

"Who knows, I sure as hell don't. All I can figure my body's muscle memory is better than my minds. I guess you could say there's always a bit of the old me in there." Ed stated putting his arms behind his head starting to head his way back to the church. "You coming?" Making Rin just sigh.

"Man, I wish I could learn something like that, if only you remembered maybe you could teach me." Looking at Ed as he just shrugged again. "Well at least I have some height on you." Rin said making a jab at Ed.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ME ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS." Ed said staring at Rin.

"Oh I said you can kick my ass if you can reach it!" Rin said as he ran ahead of Ed.

" **RIIIIIN!** GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Ed yelled running after Rin.

"Ahahaha, gotta catch me first Ed!" Rin said looking back at Ed.

"I DON'T NEED TO CATCH YOU, I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP YOU **MORON**!" Ed yelled back as Rin started laughing again.

 **Monastery**

"Welcome back. Where've you two been?" Yukio greeted from inside the monastery.

"Eh, nowhere really noteworthy to be honest." Ed said as he walked past Yukio who nodded.

Rin walking slowly behind Ed into the monastery "I'm hungry. There any food?" He asked walking past his brother.

"Yea. But…" Yukio said as they walked into the kitchen. After getting several welcomes Rin and Ed took a seat.

"Hello, boys. I see you've returned." Father Fujimoto greeted the two. "An overnight trip to the job center? How diligent of you both. Did either of you get a job?"

Rin started to get nervous "Um… About that…"

"I bet you two got into another fight. Your hurt Rin." Yukio said making Rin flinch as Ed sighed

"Observant, traitor." Ed muttered.

"WHAT!?" Shiro yelled at them.

"Ya we were. Some teens in the park were killing pigeons till me and Rin tried to get them to stop. Kept going on about how they were just rats with wings." Ed said so Father Fujimoto could hear. "But we did get to the job center though." Ed said trying to change the subject.

"And I'm guessing Rin threw the first punch, right Ed?" As Ed sighed under Yukio's gaze

"Punch no." Ed said as everyone took a breath. "Contact yes." Ed stated.

At that Father Fujimoto stood from his seat. "RIN!" He yelled as he threw one of his chopsticks at Rin. "Why are you so hot headed?! Think before you resort to violence!" As the chopstick 'pinged' off Rin's head.

"Ow! Your one to talk!" Rin said rubbing the spot on his head where the chopstick hit. While Ed was ducking to avoid a similar fate.

"And you, why didn't you stop him?!" As Ed sank into his seat, shrugging. "SHAME ON THE BOTH OF YOU!" As Rin still rubbed the spot on his head and Ed accidently making himself look even shorter in his seat from sliding down it. Falling back into his own seat Shiro pulled out a piece of paper handing it to one of the priests. "Pass this to Rin."

"Here" the priest said handing the paper to Rin.

"What is this?" Rin asked looking at the piece of paper.

"An acquaintance of mine runs a restaurant." Father Fujimoto stated crossing his arms. "He needs an apprentice. Interested? If you are, he'll interview you." He finished looking at Rin sternly.

"Sorry to interrupt but I guess you have none for me, huh?" Ed asked as Father just shook his head. "Right." Ed said sitting back in his chair finally starting on his food, which sadly had lost a lot of its heat.

"R… Restaurant?! Me?! I c-can't! Ed can have it though!" Rin said as Ed spewed some of what he has in his mouth at being dragged back into the conversation.

"Ed has options Rin. He could go to school with Yukio if he doesn't find a job. And, why not? you're good at cooking. It's perfect for you." Shiro said trying to get Rin to go to the interview.

"I can't handle a respectable job. Trust me. I know." Rin said looking downcast.

"You little brat!" Fujimoto yelled at Rin a vein visible on his temple. "Without any academic record you can't be picky! As your guardian... It's my responsibility to turn you into a fully functioning member of society!" He finished relaxing a bit, staring sternly at Rin "Don't you get it?! Someday you have to leave here... and make it on your own!" Shiro stated catching Rin a bit off guard. Rin felt his anger boil over a little bit.

"I…" Rin started trying to hold back on his anger, and failing. "I **know** that!" Rin yelled as the heater spew blue fire for a sec. Surprising all present.

"Whoa…" Said one of the priests "Is... Is everyone alright?!"

The priest closest to it spoke up. "The heater flared up." He said looking at it closer.

"Uh... Oh... The pot fell." As Father Fujimoto sat adjusting his glasses with slight worry.

"Father Fujimoto... you have a visitor." A priest said snapping Shiro out of his thoughts.

"I'll be right there." He said standing. Before he left he pointed to Yukio. "Yukio. See to Rin's injuries"

"Okay." Yukio said in acknowledgement.

Pointing at Ed afterward "And Ed." Making Ed look up from his plate. "Please try to keep Rin out of trouble a little more?" Getting a thumbs up with a nod as Ed chews his food.

* * *

"Tch! That old fart!" Rin said as Yukio was taking care of his injuries in their room.

"Calm down Rin." Yukio said making Rin take a breath to calm himself as he treated him.

"When're you going to start high school Yukio?" Rin asked changing the subject. Gaining Ed's Interest from the hall.

"Soon." Was Yukio's reply.

"Ya Smarty pants here got a scholarship to True Cross Academy." Ed said making himself known and surprising Rin.

"Whoa! True Cross Academy is super famous!" Rin said excited for his brother. "I'm impressed! Makes me proud to be your twin brother!" Rin said blushing a little.

"Ya we're all proud of ya. Just so you know." Ed said while patting Yukio on the back before heading to take a seat with his book.

"Haha... I'm working as hard as I can to be a doctor." Yukio said blushing at his family's words. Starting to pack up his supplies. "But what about you Ed? You got in too, right?" Yukio asked as Ed shrugged. Letting a sigh escape his lips he continued.

"I'm sure you both can do it!" Rin said as Yukio finished packing the first aid kit away.

"I'll do my best."

"You're **already** pretty good!" Rin said looking over the job Yukio did to his wounds.

"That's because you both keep getting into fights…" Yukio stated adjusting his glasses as Ed just shrugged again.

"Well compared to Rin I tend to get off Scot free when we end up fighting someone." Making Yukio glare at Ed in a way that says try me you won't like it.

"Compared to you both, I'm a total loser…" Rin said as he leaned back sighing. Making Yukio and Ed look at him with a bit of worry.

"Well, what do you **want** to do?" Making Rin turn to Yukio with an annoyed expression.

"hunh? You gonna lecture me too?!" Rin said staring at Yukio while Ed started to read one of his books in one of the table chairs.

"I'm worried about you and so is Father Fujimoto. I'm sure Ed is worried as well. Even if he doesn't show it." Yukio said as his eyes were covered by the glare off his glasses while Rin looked down in thought.

"I'm worried about it myself." Rin said looking down at his hand. "I need to become a **respectable** person. But I don't have a chance." He said bending over muttering.

"Well then why not try the restaurant job?" Yukio said smiling.

"hunh?" Rin blurted out in surprise.

"Ya Rin. This is like the perfect job for you. There's no way you can mess this up." Ed said as he read his book.

"Just don't take it so seriously..." Yukio added on.

"Oh **there** you are! You're going to the interview right?" One of the priests said tossing Rin a box.

"Huh?! It's a suit! It's super-formal though…" Rin said looking over the suit.

"A job Hunter needs to look sharp!" The priest said.

"I never said I'd go…" Rin said as fatigue from the continued conversations was evident in his voice.

"If you get the job I'll make Sukiyaki for dinner." Said another priest washing the dishes. Ed inwardly chuckled at how fast Rin Shot up at the offer.

"Meat?!" Rin yelled excitedly looking over to the priest. "I'll go! It's been six months!" Rin said gathering his belongings and the suit.

'He'll do it for meat…' Yukio thought while Ed watched Rin scramble to get ready.

* * *

"Arrrgh! What the hell?! How do you tie this thing?!" Rin yelled as he tried to get his tie on.

"Careful Rin, don't want to be out of breath before you get there!" Ed said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up! Ah, forget it! It's time to go. I'll go casual." As Rin said leaving their shared room.

"Hey Rin." As Rin turned to face Ed. "Relax, just show them what you do best and you'll definitely get the job." Ed said giving Rin a big smile.

"Thanks Ed. What would I do without all of you?" Rin said with a small smile.

"Probably a bit more scraped up. And maybe with a lot less money hard to tell with that one." Ed rattled off making Rin a bit annoyed. "Who knows maybe you would be the world's youngest five star chef?"

"Yaya I get it." Rin said as he started to walk down a hall. "hm?" As he noticed something in the hall. Which Ed started to worry a bit.

"Thank you Father Fujimoto!" said a woman out front. As Rin looked past the 'mold' out to see a husband and wife with their daughter talking to Shiro.

"Oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it. And one other thing…" he said as he knelt down pulling out a small vial with a plant inside it. "Take this four-leaf clover amulet. It'll keep away evil spirits." Shiro said handing the vial to the girl. "Be thankful you've got a father and mother." Shiro said patting the girl's head. "When you feel bad ask them for help, and when that isn't enough... come to me." Shiro said giving the girl reassurance. "Get your sleep, eat well, and play hard." He said as he waved the family goodbye.

"It must be hard to be a priest **and** an exorcist." The man said as they left.

"Driving away imaginary demons again? All you did was listen to her problems." Rin said standing in the doorway.

As he turned he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Idiot. Demons exist. In our hearts." As he finally saw what Rin was wearing. "What's with the suit?" Shiro asked crossing his arms.

Rin took a step back from the sudden change of topic. "Oh, uh…" He said gathering his words. "I thought I'd go to that interview. So I borrowed it." He said looking away in embarrassment. "It's not my style but at least I look **respectable** don't I?" Now blushing after asking such a thing.

"Heh, Uh… ...sure." Shiro said smiling at seeing Rin trying to stand on his own. Putting a hand to his chin. "Where's your tie?"

Stuttering Rin started to come up with a reason as to why he has no tie "Oh um... I'm going casual or semi-casual, semi-formal?" Rin started rattling on.

"Heh heh. Liar." Shiro said staring straight through Rins lie while making a motion for Rin to come. "You just don't know how to tie it. Allow **me."**

"Huh?!" Rin looked embarrassed to say the least, but he complied.

"See all I ever wear these days is a cassock." Shiro stated. "Put up your collar. And do your top button." Rin did so without much fight. "HMPH. You grow in height but that's about all!" Shiro commented as he started to tie Rin's Tie. "When you were little... you were cute, always calling out 'Father! Father!'"

"Well that was a long time ago! A cute **adult** would be weird!" Rin retorted.

"Adult? Where? I don't see one! BWA HA HA HA!" Shiro teased looking for the 'adult'.

"Shut up! Like **you** should talk?!" Rin retaliated.

"There. All done." As he ruffled Rin's hair. "If my teasing frustrates you... then show me you've grown up. How about it?" Shiro asked smiling at his small challenge.

"Stop looking down on me!" Rin yelled fixing his collar. "Don't lump me in with people who come to you for advice! Dumbass!" As he started to walk away before he turned to point at shiro. "I will show you! So dig the wax out of your eyes, you old fart!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wax? In my eyes?"Shiro questioned Rin's logic.

"blah blah blah! Just die!" Rin blurted out to cover his error while he stormed off.

"Grrr! Just you watch." As Rin started to walk off. "Huh?" looking at the small black thing. Shiro wore a shocked expression as he watched Rin leave. "Dig the wax out of your eyes... is that it?" Rin lamented as he walked away. Leaving Father Fujimoto very worried.

Shiro caught and crushed the coltar that passed Rin in his hand as his worry increased. "Rin…"

* * *

After Rin left Ed decided to continue reading his manga for a while until he wanted to learn more about demons. So he put his book away and pulled out a very different piece of literature and just started reading where he flipped it open. It wasn't long after that till he heard yelling, or more or less Rin Yelling. He hid his book again and started to look for Rin. The yelling got louder until he was on the other side of the door of where the sound came from as he opened it. Ed froze at what he heard Rin say next. " **Don't ever pretend to be my father again**!" As he watched Shiro slap Rin in the face.

"There's no time to argue. Now do as I say!" Shiro said sternly. As Rin was frozen, shocked even Ed would say.

But soon moved again nothing but hurt and betrayal in his face. "Fine…" Was all that Rin said as he started to walk off with the things Shiro handed him. Which Ed took the chance to come in completely. He watched as Shiro drop to the floor as if in pain.

"Shiro?!" As Ed ran to him while Rin turned around.

"No!" Shiro got out between breaths stopping Ed. "Go! Get away from me! Now hurry!

The both of you **Run!** " Shiro pleaded to his sons. Both of whom just ran to his side instead.

"Hang on!" Ed yelled scrambling to figure out what to do.

"You better not…" Was all Rin got out as they both froze at the **very** different voice that came from Shiro.

"My… Dear son. How I have waited for this moment…" As Ed backed up away from Shiro's form, said person exploded into Brilliant blue flames.

The sight of those flames made something deep inside Ed click. Like it was always there, but just hidden. His vision started to fade, last thing he saw was Shiro moving towards Rin while breaking his own fingers before he was unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_

I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Until next time, please comment away your thoughts. Good, Bad, Left field where Satan is... What? I'll Update when I'm comfortable with a chapter so look forward to that when it comes! Which ( _ **HOPEFULLY**_ ) won't be long, just touch up somethings and decuple (10) check them all. Have a wonder time, and Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

HI! For those who are here and are reading these I hope you enjoy it so far and the ones to come! I wont raddle on like last time. So I hope you enjoy it and leave a Review about anything in particular.

 _ **STORY TIME!**_ _**8D**_

* * *

"HI!" = Speaking

'Bye.' = Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Everything Stays, But it still Changes

 **Gate**

Ed awoke not to a blaze of blue, not to his room, not even to the yard. He rose to white as far as the eye could see. The only object was this obsidian slab behind him. He edged away from it getting a weird feeling from it, until he heard a voice speak to him. " **Welcome back Edward Elric. Or should I call you Edward Okumura? Edward Fujimoto?** " Ed turned around to see the lone silhouette that haunted many of his dreams when he first awoke at the monastery.

"Y...you!" As Ed stood up shaking a bit at the thing. "What the hell are you?! A Demon?! How come I see you in my dreams so often?! Why is that?!" Ed questioned the thing as it sat there.

" **Hm? Seeing me in dreams? Well then I must be getting too laxed if you still remember.** " Truth said to itself. " **But don't worry Edward, I am no demon.** " Truth said as it plastered a grin on its face which creapped Ed the hell out. " **But you will remember that which I held for you.** "

Ed pieced together what this thing said, coming to an idea of sorts. "What do you mean? You say it like you have my memories?!" Ed questioned the figure as a large smile appeared on its face.

" **CORRECT!** " Truth exclaimed throwing its arms above it.

Ed glared but stopped for to his horror did his memory start coming back to him in a flood, pounding in his head. Everything they ever did in Armestris, their mistake, their cost. Ed was thrust into his personal hell. His brother was dead because of him and here he was living it up in some other world, the thought sickened himself. But not as much as the being in front of him did. "You… YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled at Truth. "You took Alphonse from me! The only family I had left." He looked down at his shaking hands as the last time he saw Alphonse flash before his eyes repeatedly, feeling only sorrow and disgust.

" **What are the Okumura's to you then? Or Shiro Fujimoto?** " Truth asked rubbing it's chin in thought as Ed looked up anger clearly pointed at Truth.

"Don't you dare **touch** them, asshole!" Ed yelled as Truth smiled at the teen.

" **Ah I see.** " As Truth took his actions as a confirmation. " **You love them like you did your brother, don't you?** " It asked as Ed took a stance to go after Truth. His head spinning still from all the memories.

"I swear, if you touch a hair on any of their heads!" Remembering what he last saw before coming here fear replaced the anger that was there not a moment ago. "Oh no. Let me back they need my help!" Panic running through him as he looked for a way out through the door.

" **It's too late.** " Making Ed turn back away from the door toward Truth. " **What you last saw was hours ago. In other words it's already ended.** " At those words Ed shakily slumped to the floor in a dejected manner. For yet again he wasn't able to help his family in anyway. " **But good news for you.** " Ed cocked his head up enough from the floor to look at Truth with nothing but anger. " **Since you've been gone from Armestris for so long things have been fun to say the least.** " Truth stated but the smile faded. " **But it appears that not everything went according to plan when you remembered your past. As much as I would like it to be, you mortals can be tricky to get right in that regard.** "

"HA! Serves ya' right you jackass!" Ed chuckled dryly at his small victory over Truth.

" **Still, the game's changed but the rules are the same.** " Gaining Ed's attention. " **So I'll just take your...** " This line made Ed on edge as he moved away from Truth.

"Ah Ah Ah Truth.~" A voice called out which made both Truth and Ed look in this voices Direction. "I think I'd like to collect that favor that you owe me." Making Truth frown at Mephisto, while Ed looked at the strange person that was now with them.

"Favor? What Favor? And how are you even here?" Ed asked confused.

"Well you see here Edward." As Pheles said putting his umbrella down like a cane. " Truth here called in a favor I owed him some eons ago and that is why you are with the Okumura's now. But through our ambitious bets and favors we cause quite a bit of chaos every few cycles or so." Pheles said as he smiled at the confused blond. "But as circumstances stand." As he continued to walk over to Ed before stopping in front of him. "I need you in one piece without a, what do you call it Automail Prosthetic where your from? So yes as for my favor you will wave whatever price he has to pay, sound fair?" Pheles said as he turned to watch Truth get agitated at Pheles.

" **Agreed. Understand it will entail more than a single favor, Pheles.** " Truth stated coldly.

"That's fair." Pheles smiled at the being. "While I'm here I might as well collect a few more favors~ while I'm at it." He said before looking back at the blond. "As for you Edward. I suggest you go home and start packing."

Making Ed raise an eyebrow as a response "Why? What happened to Rin, Shiro, Yukio, or the monastery?" Ed's mind was racing again with what he last saw and why he needed to pack his bags when he got back. Which pained him more as the pain hasn't gone away, as his head pounded wincing in pain.

"As much as I like a good Surprise, I believe this is one the Okumura's should tell you. Bye, Bye now~." Pheles said as Ed heard that sound that shook him to his bones, as he turned to see those doors open to reveal that damned eye. As Ed got dragged into it. "My, My how have they not killed each other by now." Pheles mused as he watched the doors close around a thrashing yelling Ed. "Now then down to business, shall we~?" Pheles said in a sing song manner making Truth grimace at what the demon wanted.

" **What is it that you want?** "

* * *

 **Monastery**

"-TArds…" Ed shouted as he shot up in his bed scaring both Yukio and Rin. Rin is on his bed hands in the air while a manga lain on his chest staring at Ed wide eyed with surprise and concern while Yukio was at his desk apparently writing something, slightly turned to him with the same look. "What I'd miss?" Was all Ed thought of and said as he saw Rin look away and Yukio hid his face behind his all too familiar mask, as Ed realized not long ago Yukio had.

"Ed, Father Fujimoto died earlier today. He died to save Rin." As Rin got up to leave.

"Hey Rin!" As Rin stopped in the doorway. "It's…" Was all he got out when Rin cut him off.

"Don't. If that's what you're going to say just don't." As Rin started to continue out of the room.

"Just so you know it does get better!" Making Rin and Yukio round at Ed as he tried to get out of bed.

"Ed, please relax." Yukio asked as he moved to help Ed.

"Rin, I lost my family before I came here." Making Rin and Yukio pause in their tracks and look at Ed a bit confused.

"What are you talking about Ed?" Rin started to get slightly annoyed at Ed.

"Ed?" Yukio stated in a flat tone. "Do you remember your past?" Yukio looked at Ed in the eye concern evident in Yukio's feature's , knowing it was the most likely thing for Ed's case. As understanding soon enough flashed across Rin's face at what was implied looking back at the blond.

"Yes. I do. Every part from the beginning to when we... " Ed stopped as he clenched his teeth and fist as the scenes played out in his mind not helping the headache he still faintly had. He snapped out of it when Rin forcefully slapped his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" Rin asked concern for Ed's health.

"Ya, just a headache. Thanks. But yes I remember." As he sat back down to try and nurse his headache. After being seated Ed slapped Rin's back, but felt something that wasn't there before. "Uh, Rin."

"Yeah?" Ed felt Rin shiver at the touch.

"Never mind." Ed waved it off not wanting to make Rin uncomfortable for the moment. "I need to start packing." As Ed started to pack his belongings while Rin and Yukio looked at their brother then each other thinking 'What the hell was that about?'

* * *

 **True Cross Academy**

To Rin's utter amazement all three of them were going to True Cross Academy. At the end of the orientation Ed and Rin were together as a white dog came up to them. It acted funny enough so the two decided to follow it. Once a fair walk out of the Academy, the dog stopped and poofed into none other than Mephisto. "Greetings, boys~. I hope you enjoyed the tour?"

"You creepy ass clown, why were you walking around like a dog?" Rin yelled his question.

"Well the Principal can't just walk around his own school randomly. Here." As Mephisto tossed both Ed and Rin matching Keys. "Edward I do hope you know what this is but if not here's a refresher. These keys let you get into cram school. Just put them into any…" As Ed did it before he could finish. "How rude. But anyways it was more for you than him Rin."

"Hold up!" Rin yelled obviously displeased with how Ed was taking this. "How come it's more for me then him?! And why is he being entered into Cram School?!" Rin Rattled off.

Mephisto sighed seeing how he somehow signed himself up to take care of two hotheads. "Well you see here, Rin. When Shiro brought the kid home he apparently could see demons already. So Shiro started training him. He's probably with or ahead of the class if what Shiro said is true." He stated smirking, while Rin looked through the door Ed entered.

"Do you know what happened to him then?" Gaining Mephisto's curiosity.

"Come again?"

"What happened to Edward that led him to us, damn it?!" Rin all but yelled the question.

"Ah, well that's for him to say. But I will say he's had it worse than either of you two, brother." As Mephisto turned back into a dog. "Come now class is about to begin! Don't want to be late on your first day do we?" As they both hurried to catch up with Ed.

"Man, what took you two so long? I worried you two got your tails stuck in the door." Ed said as they approached outside the door to cram school.

"How did you know I have a…"

"When I patted your back. So you both good?" Ed asked staring at Rin as he reddened under the blonds stair.

"Ya, sorry Ed. I needed to ask Mephisto some things was all." Rin said a bit embarrassed. Ed looked at Rin for a moment till he sighed and entered as Rin with the K9 Pheles walked in right behind him. As they entered the whole class except two in the back shift their attention from Ed to stare at Rin for a second before continuing what they were doing. As he made his way to his seat next to the one Ed took at the front. "Not a lot of students huh?" Rin remarked.

"Well exorcists are always few in number, but this is actually a lot." Commented K9 Pheles.

"Understandable. Unless you grew up under someone who has the knowledge of demons or came in contact with one you wouldn't really know about the dangers of them. Am I right?" As Pheles nodded to Ed's explanation.

"Quiet down class." As Ed and Rin looked to see who their teacher was. Rin's jaw dropped open while Ed contained a chuckle at his brother's antic's. "Take your seats, please. Class will now begin. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura. I'll be your Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals Instructor." Yukio stated to the class as Rin was having several conniptions about what was happening in front of him, Ed rolled his head knowing what was about to happen.

"Yukio? Really?!" Was all Rin blurted out.

'Yep called it.' Ed thought as he sighed.

"Yes. Yukio. Is something wrong?" Asked Yukio catching Rin off at how easily he said it.

"Huh?! Wh-Wh… Whaddya mean?! What's wrong with you?!" Rin said causing a bit of a scene.

"Nothing's wrong. Class is in session. So be quiet." Yukio said having enough of Rin's outburst. Leaving Rin with too many questions.

"Mephisto! Whats going on here?! What's he-" As Pheles cut Rin off.

"Tsk. Tsk. Please address me as 'Sir'. I am your Superior." Pheles scolded Rin who spluttered at the thought of a dog on his lap being his superior while Ed suppressed the urge to laugh, with little success.

"Something you would like to share with us Edward?" Yukio asked as Ed shook his head. After a breath he continued. "Well as you may have guessed. I'm a new instructor who's the same age as most of you. But with regard to exorcism, I'm two years ahead of you. So please call me 'Mr. Okumura'." Yukio went on explaining.

Ed zoned out to look at the class because he learned a lot of this when he first arrived in there lives. He saw three students right next to each other near the windows. He didn't think much of them except two of them had 'interesting' fashion, especially when it came to their hair. He saw two on the opposite side of him who focused on the lesson. The one with purple hair rubbed him the wrong way though for some reason. There were two others one just played a video game, was he even paying attention? While the last one had a puppet on his hand. Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when Rin slammed his hands onto Yukio's desk. "Hey!"

'When did he move?!' Ed mentally yelled as he straightened up in his seat and looked at the twins up at the front.

"Yes?" Yukio returned without breaking character.

"Explain yourself!" Rin demanded annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

'Oh, man.' Ed sighed as he didn't like how this was going.

"We're in the middle of class. Please sit **Down**." Yukio asked but demanded subtly to Rin. Which annoyed Rin more that he wasn't getting the answers he wanted and was told to basically go away.

"Knock it off, Yukio!" Rin was fuming by this point.

Ed watched as Yukio kept up with that damn mask of his as he talked to Rin. It annoyed Ed to see how often Yukio hid behind it. He watched as they traded words to silent for anyone to hear. Ed caught a few words Yukio said and by Rin's next words he guesses Yukio told him everything and sighed. "But if you knew… then why didn't you tell me?!" Rin was pissed off as he grabbed Yukio accidently making him drop the fermented animal blood. All Ed could do was pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation as the blood vial broke on the floor, "Ew that stinks. What's that smell." Rin commented as the ceiling busted open as Hobgoblins spewed into the classroom. Ed watched as Yukio drew his pistols and shot a few of the Hobgoblins.

"Evacuate the classroom." Yukio dictated to the rest for a bit before turning to Rin and Ed. "You two, hurry." Yukio told them, right before Rin slammed the door shut with his foot.

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" Rin all but yelled "And it wasn't your fault. It was **mine**! I'm sorry." Rin apologized as Yukio sighed.

"There's nothing else to say." Yukio started.

"What?!" As Rin was not expecting Yukio to say that.

"Anyway I'm busy right now, so save it for later!" As Rin got swarmed by the Hobgoblins.

"Listen to me **Damn it**!" Catching both Yukio and Ed by surprise as his flames burst forth burning the Hobgoblins away. "We've hardly talked since Father Fujimoto died. If you knew all this time then how did you feel about **me**?!" This caught Ed's attention ready to intervene if the need arises but was distracted as Mephisto plopped himself on his head to get a better look.

"How did I feel?" Yukio said deadpanned as light shined off his glasses. "Well, since you're a demon I thought you were **Dangerous**." Taking care of several demons as he spoke. "You're such a **fool** , Rin. Why do you want to be an Exorcist?" He asked as several larger Hobgoblins Dropped into the room. "Revenge? Or to atone for what you did to Father Fujimoto? Well, it's too late now! If that's really what you want…" As he dodged an attack from one of the larger ones and unloaded into it. "...then turn yourself into headquarters or just **DIE**!" Ed cringed at that. Knowing full well he would never say that to either of them or Alphonse if he was still there with him.

Ed soon had to start chanting the Fatal verse for the Hobgoblins, thanks to his great memory at least he knew of the one and said it loud enough to take care of any that got too close for his comfort. But between his chanting, the gunshots, and the Hobgoblins the twins conversation was drowned out for Ed he watched as they talked, only stopping when Rin drew his sword letting his flames spew forth. "I didn't kill Father Fujimoto. I can understand your hard feelings… but why point **that** thing at me? Hm?" Rin started to run at Yukio sword ready to strike as Yukio was ready to shoot Rin. "If it'll make you feel better, then shoot!" Rin yelled as Ed almost had his hands to the floor, but stopped as Rin passed his brother to strike a King Hobgoblin alight as he sheathed his sword. "Don't insult me. I'd **never** fight my little brother!" Rin stated staring at Yukio, while Ed let out a sigh thanking any god, but that one, that he wouldn't have to restrain them as things finally settled.

As Yukio lowered his gun and gaze to the floor, giving off an air of remorse. "What was Father Fujimoto like at the end?" Making Rin look from Yukio to Ed. Rin saw Ed's eyes on him wanting to know as well before he looked at the ground with a small smile.

"He was **cool**. He died protecting me. I don't want to become an exorcist to get revenge. I just want to be **strong**. I don't ever want anyone to die for me again!" Rin said with his head angled up, looking out the window.

"That's... just like me." Making Rin and Ed look at Yukio surprised. "I also became an exorcist so I could be strong." Yukio stated as he physically relaxed letting that mask fall away.

"What about you Ed? Why do you want to be an exorcist?" Rin asked as Ed shot up in surprise as the twins both looked at him.

"Well after getting my memory back and remembering my old family that I lost..." Ed sighed as he got comfortable in his chair again. "I swore I wasn't going to lose anyone else I care for."

"So then... we're **ALL** fools. Foolish Brothers." Rin jabbed at both of them.

"No, don't lump me in with you." Yukio Shot back.

But before Ed could shoot back with his own choice of words he saw one last Hobgoblin stumble, dazed from behind the desk. Moving he clasped his hands and put a hand to the floor as electricity flew from him, past the twins to the Hobgoblin trapping the demon in a small cell. Making all present look at it then to Ed. "Heh, I guess we can continue the Ritual now?" Ed said as he shrugged.

Yukio was first to come out of his stunned silence as he put that mask of his up again. "Yes, I guess we can."

"Mr. Okumura! Are you alright?" Suguro spoke through the closed door.

"Yes. Were fine. The classroom though…" As Ed cut in.

"Let me take a crack at it." He said as he got up and stretched, getting several confused looks from all even Pheles. "Ready?"

"Ready For what?" Rin asked confused. As they watched Ed Clap his hands making that sound again as he again slapped his hands to the floor and electricity sparked around him as they watched the room fix itself as the fires were extinguished, the desks put back together, and the roofing coming together like it was all brand new when the sparks ceased. All stood still gawking at Ed's work.

Ed expected someone to speak up. Just not Mephisto. "Oh my... If he didn't take body parts, I could **absolutely** kiss him." Mephisto all but yelled poofing out of his dog form, grabbing Ed and hugging him, in a bearhug no less. As Ed's survival instincts kicked in for air. " **Ed** my boy, if you ever need anything, just ask me. In return I want you to fix whatever I need. Got it?" Pheles stated but to his disappointment he unintentionally choked Ed unconscious. "Oops I must have gotten a bit over excited from all the money I could possibly save from Ed's help. If you excuse me I'll take Edward here to his dorm. Ta Ta for now." As Pheles and Ed disappeared leaving Rin and Yukio amazed, worried, and scared for their brother.

"Right... Class can continue then." Yukio yelled to the class outside.

* * *

 **Boy's Dorm**

Night

Rin was very surprised when he entered his bunk room. "Hi. Surprised?" Yukio said to his brother.

"Uh… Why are you here?" Rin asked confused as he thought he would live alone.

"First years are four to a room, but I got an exception." Yukio explained. "Besides, you're dangerous. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." He finished with a smile.

"Keep an…" Rin started to process what Yukio said.

"It was my idea." Yukio said as if it was nothing, before Rin figured out what his twin meant.

"What is this, a prison?!" Rin exclaimed shocked seeing himself as an inmate.

"Yeah. And I am the prison guard." Yukio said going along with Rin's train of thought.

"So what does that make me? A strike team?" Ed deciding now to make himself known from the door Rin entered from.

"Huh, Ed's here too?! Wait… You mean you're going to detain me?!" Rin felt even more like a prisoner now as he stared at his two brothers despondently.

Yukio sighed. "As much as I tried, Sir Pheles decided to put us all in the same bunk." He sighed as he fixed his frames annoyed.

"Ya! Now we're all together again, isn't that neat." Ed stated as he went to go lay down on his bunk.

"Yes it is. But, I think you're more of a janitor then a strike team Ed. Given the offer Sir Pheles gave you." Yukio stated as Ed shot up from his bed giving an insulted look, while Rin started to roll on the ground laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY?!" Ed all but yelled at Rin.

"You a…" As he tried to breath. "Janitor!" Busting out into another laughing fit as Yukio joined as well from his own joke..

"I'M GLAD YOU TWO FIND IT SO DAMN FUNNY!" Ed tried to come up with an insult to come back with but was not getting much.

"But joking aside, you want to be an exorcist, right Rin? Then you can live with a few restrictions." Yukio stated getting his laughter under control.

"Heh… heh heh heh… why... you… bring it on!" Rin remarked back his own laughing fit ending. While Ed was busy mumbling to himself about not being a janitor.

"That's the spirit! Now, about today's homework…" Yukio said changing the subject, gaining both Ed and Rin's surprised attention.

"Huh?! Homework? There was homework?" Rin Remarked bewildered.

"Was it assigned after I was kidnapped?" Ed asked worried he actually missed something. While Yukio stared at them both silently dumbfounded, as Ed jumped at Rin who shrieked at the attack. Ed's 'attack' as Rin would put it, only succeeded in them fighting. "What happened?! Tell me what happened you damn blue monkey!" Ed demanded causing Rin to defend himself while Yukio took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"You **two** I swear…" Yukio whispered under breath as he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

Hello! Sorry it took a while (despair) for this chapter. As I said before paranoia and a perfectionist streak make's it hard to be sure it's to a satisfying level offffffff... _things._ (Shrugs) But, the paranoia is locked out side and the perfectionist streak had a few meletonin. So I'm satisfied (sweating intensifies) with how this turned out... Sorry if it's borring, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. (Determined Glare!) So wish me Luck and I Hope you enjoy the (very late) Chapter!

* * *

"Hi!" = Speaking

'Bye.' = Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Bond's that Tie

 **Boy's Dorm**

"Rin, Yukio?! Either of you here?" Ed yelled as he entered their dorm room. Seeing no one around Ed set his purchases from the market down to start sorting them away. While unpacking, he noticed a note on his bunk, putting away what little purchases he had left before moving to read it. Ed smiled as he read that Yukio went on a mission taking Rin with him. Looking below he saw a manga left on Rin's bed. Wondering if Yukio got it for Rin, Ed looked closer and recognized the title as one of Yukio's, Ed decided not to pry further for his own good, leaving it where it lay. After that Ed moved toward the door to their room for the last thing he bought which was a log. He left it by the door as to keep it out of everyone's way in case someone was here. He wanted something to fill his space that isn't just books. He had an idea and wanted to get it made. So he brought the log into the center of the room and began to transmute the log. He watched as electricity arced from his hands across the floor and onto the log, morphing the block of wood into that of Trisha Elric, Father Fujimoto, and a couple years younger Rin, Yukio, and Ed. Before the electricity finished, it formed one last figure in the likeness of Alphonse Elric before the process stopped. Ed picked up the piece looking it over, liking how it turned out.

"My goodness.~" Said Mephisto making Ed jump as the statue went flying into the air landing in Pheles's hands. "A contractor and a Sculptor, you really are amazing Edward Elric." Mephisto said looking over what Ed had made.

"Oh ya, you creepy clown?! Knock next time! You **nearly** gave me a heart attack!" Ed yelled calming a bit from the scare while glaring at Mephisto.

"We can't have that now, can we then? Who would fix everything your brothers wreck?" Mephisto stated in mock worry.

"They are **your** brothers too you jackass, so you tell me! Now, **give it back!** " Ed yelled as he tried to reach for his statue. Which Mephisto smiled at Ed's attempts to get his creation back. But he moved his attention to look the sculpture over, soon focusing in on two figures he didnt recognize right away. "What the hell are you looking at?!" Ed fumed up at the demon.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's your mother and this is your brother, correct?" Mephisto asked as Ed grew irate at the demon.

"Yes. Now hand it back!" Ed yelled doubling his efforts to get his figure back.

"So tell me, in your words how would they feel about your disappearance?" Mephisto asked as he noticed Ed stopped trying to get his statue. He looked at the teen only to see his head angled down like he was sulking. The only inclination that it was anger instead of that was the slight shake of a fist at his side as Mephisto quirked an eyebrow at the blond.

"That's **none** of your business." Ed stated in a cold, barely veiled rage.

"Well considering that your well being is solely on my shoulders now, I would like to know if something ails you. Which considering your change of mood I would go as far as to say that they cant anymore, right?" Mephisto inquired as he saw the blond try his best to hold back his growing rage by working his lip between his teeth. "Oh it is. I wonder how they wen…" was all Pheles got out before he pushed the wrong button to many times.

"If you want to know about that, I'll be happy to point you to where I murdered him! As for our mother she grew ill and passed away! **GOT IT!** Now go talk to that **bastard** Truth if you want to know more." Mephisto noticed as all the joy and calmness the blond held in his eyes normally was replaced by rage, sadness and guilt that's been hiding deep inside him. Mephisto lowered the statue to Ed who took it from him quickly before Mephisto could pull anything else. "Now what else do you want, bastard." Ed quietly stated the last part knowing full well Mephisto heard him anyways, as he moved to put the sculpture in his area.

"Okay then." He said not wanting to make Ed madder than he already was. "I want to know how you went about what you did in class yesterday." Making Ed raise an eyebrow in confusion at the headmaster as Mephisto tapped his chin. "I know it was Alchemy from your world, but I want to know how you did it without a diagram." He watched as Ed started to think on the question as he moved to continue to find a spot for his sculpture.

"Well to be honest I would have to chalk it up as well as the temptaint I have to the bastard." Ed stated as Pheles frowned. "The basis of transmutation is the power of the circle, which denotes the circulation of power. In order to call upon and harness this power, you draw a structural matrix over the circle." Ed stated as Pheles listened. "But for my alchemy I myself am the matrix, while clapping my hands complete a circle. The last thing is alchemy uses tectonic plates as energy. So that's the bare basics, happy?" Ed finished as Pheles rolled this information over.

"One more thing before I go." Regaining Ed's attention from his home decorating. "How big of an area can you work with, and what restrictions are there?" Making Ed put his hand on his chin in thought before explaining as he continued to look around the room.

"Well for the second one the only restrictions I know of is understanding the Atomic makeup as well as the potential and kinetic energy within the material I'm working with. After that its putting in and continuing the flow of energy until the material is in the shape I require. But the Golden rule for all Alchemy is Equivalent Exchange, as in I can't make nothing from something and vice versa something from nothing…. Unlike demon's." Ed deadpanned looking at Pheles who smirked back as Ed rolled his eyes before returning to his task at hand. "And if I'm working with a single material, I can only make that material turn into something else with the same basic makeup and properties of the original material. As for the first one the bigger the object or area the more energy I would have to put in. So say if I were to do 5 soccer fields of space, not that I would mind you, I would either be incapacitated for a few days or tired as all hell. Worse case scenario though, it would rebound back onto me. But if I want to avoid that I would have to draw a large transmutation circle or a network of smaller arrays to supervent most of the cost on me. But the rebound if not careful could... be dire." Ed finished explaining looking at the figure he finished finding a spot for on the wall inside his bunk looking at it like it was in the distance.

"I see. So your body is the circle and the matrix channeling the power for the transmutation. So you can only put forth as much as you can channel, anymore and you start to get a rebound correct?" Mephisto asked as Ed thought for a few second before nodding. "Well thank you Edward, you've been a great help." Mephisto said as he started to walk for the door.

" **Hold it!** " Ed yelled as Mephisto turned his head to stare over his shoulder back at the boy who was looking at him with a determined gaze. "I answered your questions, now answer some of mine!" Ed demanded.

Mephisto rolled the demand over in his head for a moment before nodding his head smiling his big smile, making Ed relax, if a little worried. "Well, if it was anything other than Alchemy I would have said no. But I guess I'll play Truths game just this once." He said as he twirled his umbrella toward Ed then planting the tip to the ground as he leaned on it. "So what is it that's bugging you, shorty." Mephisto said knowing full well that was one of Ed's sensitive buttons. But was surprised to see it get even more sensitive with his memory back.

" **Who** are you calling so short they need to climb 40 flight of stairs just to be on top of a Coal tar's tail!" Catching the headmaster off guard a bit by the lungs the boy had.

"Well…" Mephisto said smirking. "Considering no one else is around I would have to say you. Your second question?" Mephisto said as he watched the gears in Ed's head work over what he had said. When Ed realized what Mephisto did he cursed the demon out. So much so Mephisto was considering getting the blond a Gehenna dictionary to see how many words Ed could string together in a single insult or breath. "Fine you can have that one for free, if you're that childish." Mephisto said while smirking at the sight of Ed glaring daggers at him.

"Demon bastard. Now then, why did you want to know about Alchemy? Or more specifically my Alchemy." Ed asked seeing Mephisto grin a bit.

"Well let's just say if you didn't give me the information I was looking for, I would have to go and get it out of Truth. Which thanks to you saved me time, energy and maybe even favors." Which he lightly lied because he would **have** to use favors to get anything out of Truth for free. "Next?"

Ed went through every question he could think of to ask, but something Truth said didn't sit well with him when it said it. "So what didn't happen according to plan?"

"Come again?" Mephisto asked making sure he heard right with slight confusion

"What plan changed when I gained my memories back?!" Ed all but yelled his question.

"I see." Mephisto stated slightly annoyed and was deciding on what to tell him. "Well then, I guess I should tell you what I know. But as for when you got your memories back, some groups sensed you in a way. I believe they will come for you, but not for certain. So I would suggest you stay diligent in your studies Edward." Mephisto said as Ed's eyes were narrowed with concern and confusion. "Well, I'm going to be late so I'll be off. Thank you for the exchange Edward, I believe I've kept you long enough. Ta ta for now." As the headmaster poofed away before Ed could even lift a finger to stop him.

"Coming for me?" Ed was confused and worried to say the least. Not only did he have a target on his back for whatever they had planned for him, but that also put those around him as tools to potentially coerce him. He didn't want that. No he needed to prevent that. "Fine. Let them come." He said with resolve in his voice. "I won't let my friends or family be taken from me." Ed stated looking at the figures of those he's lost already. "I promise." Looking at the statue as memories flashed of Trisha dying in her bed, of Alphonse being torn apart, and Shiro turning into a bonfire for the god of all demons.

"We're home!" Ed heard Rin yell as he jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Ed fell on his ass looking at the twins. "What are you doing Ed? And why do you look like hell?" Rin questioned Ed as Yukio just listened while he got out of his uniform.

"Oh I was just remembering something was all." Ed waved it off as if it was nothing.

"Okay? Then why do you look like hell then? I mean it looks like you were pissed off at something." Rin commented as he laid onto his bunk while Yukio checked Ed over.

"You look fine Ed albeit you look a little tired. Are you feeling well?" Yukio asked as Ed nodded. "Well just be sure to rest if not." Yukio stated moving back to his closet as Ed sighed.

"Ya, perhaps I'm allergic to something."

"Maybe it's Rin?" Yukio stated jokingly making Rin turn his head to glare at Yukio while Ed was thankful for the change of topic.

" **No he's not!** Don't make up stupid things like that Moely Four-eyes!" Rin countered as Ed did a fake sneeze.

"I don't know Rin, he may have a point. He is a doctor after all." Ed said hopeful that things won't end badly for them.

"It's not me, I swear!" Rin defended himself sitting up on his bed. "It could be the pollen from the flowers. O-or the plant vitamins from your pistols, or even…" Rin stopped as his face paled looking at his right hand. " **I NEVER WASHED MY HAND OFF FROM THAT MANURE!** " Rin yelled running to his closet to grab some clothing from it with the other _clean_ hand as he ran to the baths curseing all along the way. While Yukio and Ed laughed watching Rin's Antics.

Cram School Next Day

"This is Shiemi Moriyama. Your new classmate" Yukio finished. Ed watched her until she sat next to Rin and across the aisle from himself. After sitting down she turned and saw Ed].

"Oh, Edward! I didn't know you were here too!"

"Ya I am, how have you been Shiemi?" Ed asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh I'm alot better, thanks to Rin and Yuki." She stated as Ed looked to Rin.

"What happened?" Ed asked as Rin scratched the back of his head.

"Well…"

"They exorcised a Demon in my Grandma's Garden." She stated as Ed looked to Rin who nodded in agreement.

"How is your gra… OUCH! What?" Ed grabbed the piece of chalk on his desk and looked to Yukio who was slightly shaking his head with a shine to his glasses that said don't, pointed right at him.

"Please stop interrupting my class, Miss Moriyama Since today is your first day you will get a warning. As for you Ed, stay after class and I'll go over your extra homework." Yukio stated as Ed grumbled in his seat. "Now, anymore interruptions?" He asked allowed, smiling as all the other students straightened not wanting to get pegged or get handed extra work as well by their dragoon teacher.

* * *

 **Next Day**

One, two and three. Three times Ed's caught Rin asleep. Which that means that's three times or more he's heard that Bon guy's blood pressure spike. If only he could find some way to keep Rin awake for his classes, which is why he's thankful for P.E., cause there's no chance for Rin to do that here. So he took the chance to stretch as his turn was next. That was until he heard the teacher yell, when Ed looked he saw a reaper being dragged back to the center while Bon and Rin were on the ground. After the reaper that the class had to dodge from was secured. The teacher soon after took Bon to be talked to, which left the students alone. "What is it with him anyway?" Rin grounded out glaring at Bon in the distance.

"Just cut him some slack." Shima said as Rin turned to face him while Ed came up to Rin's side to join them. "Bon is too serious. Sometimes he just won't budge. He came here with a great ambition." Fully getting Rin and Ed's attention.

"Ambition?" Rin asked.

"Bon wants to be an exorcist so he can defeat Satan." Shima finished stunning Rin while Ed looked to said teen.

"Huh, isn't that neat." Ed stated getting a questioning glare from the two monks.

"What do you mean by that?" Konekomaru asked a bit taken aback by Ed's lack of surprise.

"What I mean is he shares more in common with someone here then I first realized." Ed stated getting confused looks until they looked at who was next to him, at which point Shima proceeded to suppress a chuckle.

"Was your home attacked as well during the blue night?" Konekomaru asked looking at both Rin and Ed. Seeing both of them give a confused look to each other then back to the monk.

"Can't say that we have. We haven't had an attack on our monastery as long as I've been there." Ed stated with as much truth as he thought they needed as the two monks nodded while Rin still looked confused. "But then again I only showed up a few years ago."

"So what happened on this Blue night?" Rin asked suddenly as the monks looked at him.

"You both don't know?" Konekomaru asked as both Ed and Rin shook their heads.

"That's odd." Shima stated as Konekomaru proceeded to explain the Blue night.

"The Blue Night refers to the slaughter of powerful Clergymen all around the world 16 years ago. He attacked our temple, too. That night 16 years ago powerful exorcists like the head monk at the time started bleeding all over, spewed blue fire, and then died."

"Blue fire is the mark of Satan." Shima stated as Ed and Rin listened.

Bon's dad was still in training at the time. He hid in a corner of the temple until morning. Later he took over the temple, but… Because of the deaths, everyone thought the temple was creepy and it lost patrons and visitors. They started calling it the **Cursed Temple**. The temple soon fell out of use.

"Oh, their back" Shima cut in as the implications of what Konekomaru and Shima said to Rin and Ed sank in as a replay of what happened to Shiro played in front of their vision.

Next thing Ed knows the instructor is running off yelling something about a cat. "Uh... did. Did I miss something?" Ed wondered as Shima sighed.

"What the hell?! He calls himself a teacher?!" Bon started to talk to nobody in particular. "I thought True Cross Academy… was a holy place of learning with **serious** teachers! And the student's suck, too!" As everyone turned to look at him, while bon stared at Ed and Rin.

"Get off it would ya?! How would you know how serious we are?" Rin shot back.

"Yeah, how would you know? Yeah, he could do better in areas but we both want to become exorcists!" Ed shot back as well while getting a slight gawk from Rin.

"Ed you too?!" Shima stated surprised by how similar Ed was to the other two teens.

"It's your attitudes in class! You sleep through all the lessons, Okumura! And you... " Bon rounded onto Ed. "Your always slacking off in class, it's like you don't even want to be an exorcist?!"

"Hey leave Ed alone!" Rin said taking a step toward Bon.

"Bon you're acting like a child." Konekomaru said.

"Yeah, give it a rest, man." Shima chimed in.

"Shut up, you two!" As he glared at his friends. "I've got an idea!" Bon said looking back into the ring. Then looking back to Rin and Ed "If you're both serious, then **prove** it to me!" Getting a surprised look from Rin and Ed while the rest were wondering how he'd do that. They got their answer when Bon pointed to the reaper in the pit. "There!" he exclaimed "Go near the Reaper and touch it without getting attacked!"

"Hm, Reapers attack when they sense negative emotions if I remember correctly. Which if that's the case you would lose given how you are right now. So no thanks" Ed stated off the top of his head.

"What do you mean by that, runt?!" Bon shot back at Ed, making Ed a bit annoyed at the runt comment. Which Ed turned stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and started walking away from them.

"Fine don't blame me when you get attacked! Cause you **will** get attacked if you head down there." Ed Stated walking along the pit.

"Fine then! Your too small to even be an appetizer for it anyway!" Bon shot back at Ed.

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY ARE TOO SMALL TO FEED A MOUSE!"** Ed turned to yell back at the teen, surprising a few teens as well.

"Heh! Interesting…" Rin smiled at the challenge gaining their attention as Ed turned his glare at Rin in annoyance, wondering if he should drag Rin away. "But... no thanks." Rin said not wanting to do it to Bon's dismay while Ed smiled at the monks misfortune.

"What?!" Bon exclaimed as his challenge was shot down by both teens.

"What if I failed and died? Are you stupid?" Rin retorted.

"But…" Bon was lost for words.

"I've got the same ambition that you do so I can't die over something ridiculous like this." Rin said as he turned to follow Ed putting his hands behind his head as Ed smiled back at Rin.

Bon was processing what Rin just said till it clicked. "You **TOLD** them…" Bon grounded out glaring at Konekomaru and Shima who just shrank a bit. "Ambition, you say?" As he turned to the teens. "Both of you are just scared!" Catching Rin and Ed's attention as they turned to face the monk. "Why won't either of you fight?! Aren't you both frustrated?!" Seeing no change in Rin or Ed's features Bon had enough. "I'm gonna do it!" As he turned to the arena edge but stopped as a wall appeared in front of him. "What the hell?!" He said taking a step back.

"Bon are you ok?" Konekomaru asked slight worry lacing his words.

"Ya." He said as he looked and saw the wall was only in front of him.

"Look I don't know why I stopped you." Ed said as he walked back over to them. "But if you go through with this you will be attacked in your current state of mind. Cause negative emotions include anger idiot, and I don't think that vein in your temple is cause of the thrill to do this." Ed pointed out much to Bon's annoyance. "But if you go down there and get attacked in any way. Know that **WE** all tried to stop you." Ed said motioning to Shima, Konekomaru, Rin and himself as he clapped his hands and put a hand to the wall as it sank back into the floor before their eyes. Surprising most there. "So you still want to go through with it, cause I'm not gonna save your dumbass if it goes south." Ed stated looking at Bon.

"Like hell I'm just gonna back down because a little shrimp told me too!" Bon stated as Ed turned and laid on the nearby bleacher.

"Well see you at the hospital or grave I guess." Ed said as he lazily waved at them as he started getting comfy.

"Oh ya, BRAT!" Bon said as he jumped over the edge into the arena as Ed glared at him. Bon walked, much to the others protest, toward the lone Reaper. As Bon reached the demon everyone watched as Bon stared into the Reaper's eyes. Ed started to move to help just in case things did go south. But he was too slow as the Reaper jumped at Bon to bite him. Ed Watched as the Reaper moved but relaxed a bit as he saw Rin moving to help as well. He would later regret that decision as Rin let the Reaper bite himself instead of Bon.

" **RIIIINNN!"** Ed yelled as he watched the Reaper bite into Rin, only for images of Yukio killing him, reviving him only to kill him again and again as punishment played in his mind. Ed snapped out of it when he heard Rin's voice.

"Cause I'm going to be the one to beat Satan!" Rin declared to a bewildered Bon.

"Rin! You better start running cause I'm going to kick your ass for this!" Ed yelled as he transmuted the concrete underneath the dirt to form a cage for the Reaper as Rin backed up a bit at Ed's rapid approach.

"Uh why?!" Rin questioned as he backed up some more as Ed drew closer.

"For Scaring the crap out of me! You could have died you **DUMBASS!"** Ed yelled as Rin started running away knowing full well Ed would do it too, and not wanting to see the blonds Alchemy used on himself this time.

Bon for his part looked at the two teen's as they ran around the place. Rin begging for mercy but to no avail from the blond. Something about dumbasses needing the idiocy kicked out of them. He watched them before looking back at the new cage for the Reaper before getting up and walking away without a word to anyone as the other two monk's followed not far behind.

* * *

 **Armestris Central (Underground)**

Underneath Central in a grayscale concrete room, sat a figure garbed in a white robe reading a book with a glass of wine next to him. Behind him were several pipes that ran from him across Armestris. These pipes fueled the countries Alchemy sealing them from the true source to perform transmutation. He's been perturbed for a few day's as he's felt something. He knows what it is no matter how faint it is, but the where seemed like it was everywhere. After a bit of searching for the source he came to a conclusion. "Envy, I have a task for you." Father said allowed for all to hear. As Envy fell from above to the floor into a kneeling pose.

"What do you need of me father?" Envy spoke.

"I've found a sacrifice that has reappeared." Gaining Envy's full attention. "I want you to look into it." As Envy's smile grew.

"Where will I be sent to father! Just tell me and I will head there at once!" Envy said with a bit too much excitement in his voice.

"No. For now you will stay while I have Lust and Wrath gather the necessary materials." Much to Envy's confusion. "You see Envy, the sacrifice is no longer here in our world." Father stated as Envy became more confused.

"So like they're dead?" Envy stated much to father's annoyance.

"No. They went through the Gate and instead of coming back here Truth dropped them somewhere else. Perhaps another world." Father questioned.

"Whoa, hold on, another world like another planet?!" A shake of the head was all Envy got from father.

"No. Another reality, probably much different from our own, or the same. So I'm sending you there to learn about this world, and if possible learn where our sacrifice is." Father stated as Envy was looking forward to causing more trouble, in another reality no less. "However." Bringing Envy back to the conversation. "The trip might leave your stone weakened, so be careful when you first arrive." He warned knowing Envy doesn't like to wait around doing nothing. "And be careful." Gaining Envy's attention at his Father's concern. "If **you** get into trouble there, none of us will be able to help you. I have written down what you need to make a similar gate like what you will go through when you get their. I want you to make it, so you can return with information or the sacrifices if the situation allows." As Envy nodded. At this Father stood and began walking toward Envy. "Good. They should have the supplies ready before long. Come Envy. We have much to do." As Father walked past Envy, the homunculus got up and turned to follow Father.

* * *

 **True Cross Academy: Cram School**

Ed was a bit surprised at what Rin had in front of him to say the least. "Uh… Rin? What are you doing?" Ed asked as he and Yukio watched still perplexed at the sight next to Shiemi.

"I'm studying." Was the answer he received. Shocking both Ed and Yukio.

"Could this be an omen?" Yukio said under a clasped hand.

"Are we **sure** Rin isn't possessed?" Ed asked afterward.

" **Got a problem with that?! Four-eyes and… and…Antenna!"** Rin shot back as they all looked at him confused.

"Antenna? Where and Who is Antenna?" Yukio asked the question for both him and Ed as Rin pointed to his adopted brother.

"His hair!" Rin stated as Yukio started to chuckle as Ed started to glare at Rin. Soon though Bon walked up to face Rin. "So? You gonna make fun of me, too?" Rin bit out as he and Ed turned to watched the teen.

"Look, Yesterday I forgot to tell you both Thanks." As Bon pulled out a hair pin for Rin. "I use this to hold my hair back. I'll lend it to you." Bon said handing it to Rin. "And you." He said looking toward Ed, who snapped out of his thoughts on what changed in the teen in front of him. "Thanks for helping. I realized after a while you were right and that I'm sorry." Was all he said as he walked to his seat.

"That's… sorta creepy." Rin said as he looked back at Bon.

"What?!" Bon said looking back at Rin pissed off. "What did you say?! You… Monkey! I was being nice!" Bon yelled at Rin.

"Is this another omen?" Yukio whispered.

"Ha! At least I'm not the only one now that thinks you act like a monkey Rin!" Ed Laughed much to Rin's disappointment.

"Ya well, at least I'm not a short janitor!" Rin shot back. As Ed looked at Rin, fires of retribution in his eyes.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Ed said shaking a fist at Rin across the aisle.

"I think it was quite down or I'm giving you three extra work. Especially you Ed." Yukio said to the three of them, collectively making them shut up.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Again apologies for the long wait. I hope You enjoyed the read, sorry if not (Shrugs). I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. So please, coment what you like, hate, the ungodly amount of mistakes I may have missed... Or not. Your choice, your time, I hope you enjoy it all! :) Have a wonderful da...mon... You know what make it a Quarter Year. **Have a wonderful Quarter Year!**

(( **God!** I'll try and hope it doesn't take _**THAT**_ long!) T.T )

Mephisto: "I can tell them when you do~."

Me: " **Shhhhhhhh** , I'd die before I hear that number!" (-.-" )

Mephisto: "Humf, spoil sport."

Me (Sweating intensifies _**more**_ )


End file.
